The present invention relates generally to the field of data distribution and access, and more specifically, to the distribution and receipt of data through automatically identifying relevant and qualified recipients based on people information from existing people tagging systems.
The distribution of information has been enhanced with the advent of electronic mail systems and social networks. Some individuals, whether in a business organization or in a civilian setting, share common interests or dilemmas. Thus, one way to share a person's ideas with others is to send out a mass mailed electronic mail message. In another case, one may need input on a business project within an organization and may broadcast a call for assistance to others in the organization. However, unsolicited messages may garner the ire of others if a recipient has no interest in the message topic. It may thus, be desirable to send a message only to the group of people who are likely to be relevant or qualified in the topic of the message.
It is known to target messages to others by manually selecting a group of individuals that may be relevant to the message. This can be a time consuming process when one works in a relatively large organization. Additionally, one risks missing a relevant recipient if the sender does not know the interests or expertise among potential recipients and fails to select such a person.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a system and method to distribute and provide access to electronic messages/files that targets recipients based on recipients' topics of interest.